


Le réel et au-delà

by Alaiya



Category: A Land Fit for Heroes - Richard Morgan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, The gray places
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringil erre dans les Lieux Gris. Vivant, mort, bien malin celui qui pourrait le dire. Sa route croise celles et ceux qui ont, n'ont pas, auraient pu influer sur son champ des possibles. Egar est l'un d'entre eux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le réel et au-delà

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Prompt : Terre de Héros - Egar / Ringil - Ce qui se passe dans les Lieux Gris reste dans les Lieux Gris - R ou plus (tome 2)
> 
> Écrit pour : flanellepilou
> 
> Disclaimer : Richard Morgan
> 
> Note : prend place dans le tome 2. Attention, langage cru et explicite, conformément au livre.

_Arrête ça. Tout de suite. C’est Egar. Ton pote. Tu te rappelles ? Le bouffeur de chattes._

Mais se morigéner ne sert à rien : la pensée malencontreuse est déjà en train de migrer de sa cervelle vers ses couilles qui se contractent alors que le désir réchauffe son corps transi par l’humidité des marais. 

« Hey, Gil, arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me fais peur, rigole le Tueur de Dragon en se portant à sa hauteur pour marcher du même pas que lui.

— C’est moi qui t’ai offert cette pièce, tu dis ? » 

Concentrer son attention sur autre chose, n’importe quoi. Par exemple le torse large, musclé et velu de son compagnon de route – _pour le moment, Gil. Juste pour le moment_ – sur lequel les trois élémentaires jettent de temps à autre un éclat terne sous la lumière grise et uniforme qui tombe d’un ciel de plomb. 

Mauvaise idée. C’est à peine s’il entend la réponse d’Egar tandis que ses fantasmes pourtant soigneusement cadenassés depuis des années qu’il combat aux côtés du Majak décident de se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Et tous en même temps, s’il vous plaît. 

« Ouais, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Notre pari ? » 

Des paris, ils en ont fait des dizaines. Pour tout et n’importe quoi. Mais pour trois malheureux élémentaires ? L’enjeu devait être vraiment minable. 

« Tu m’avais soutenu que tu tiendrais sans problème jusqu’à la fin de la campagne de Shenshenath. Sauf que tu as perdu.

— Que je tiendrais sans faire quoi ?

— Eh bien, sans me sucer la queue, pardi ! » 

De l’air réjoui ou du rire franc de son ami, Ringil ne sait pas lequel des deux vient de le clouer sur les pavés disjoints de la route qu’il suit depuis des heures – enfin, ce qui semble être des heures – sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ah, si : le feu, dont il continue à apercevoir le rougeoiement sur l’horizon sans pour autant réussir à s’en rapprocher. 

Egar a glissé ses pouces dans les poches de son gilet de cuir et le regarde, la tête penchée sur le côté : 

« Putain, Gil, ce jour-là tu m’as taillé la meilleure pipe de toute mon existence. Et j’aime autant te dire qu’elle valait bien plus que trois élémentaires ! » 

Ce n’est plus seulement un vague inconfort dans son pantalon, mais un véritable embrasement qui lui remonte dans les entrailles jusqu’à lui couper la chique. Pourtant, Ringil Œil d’Ange n’a jamais été du genre à ne plus savoir quoi dire, d’autant plus quand il s’agit de s’envoyer en l’air, pas vrai ? 

Eh bien, là, rien. Que dalle. Il lève les yeux vers cet Egar qui est en tout point semblable à l’Egar avec qui il a tué un putain de dragon, sauf que de toute évidence, celui-là préfère avoir ses entrées par l’arrière. Sacré changement. 

Toujours planté au milieu du chemin, Ringil ravale sa salive quand les yeux du Majak tombent en dessous de sa ceinture : 

« Dis-moi, mon petit Gil, ça fait combien de temps que tu n’as pas baisé ? »

 

* * *

 

La pierre est rugueuse sous sa joue et la cicatrice trop fraîche tire sur les chairs. Toutefois, la gêne reste anecdotique alors que tout ce qui l’intéresse pour l’instant est la queue – énorme : il a eu beau se l’imaginer sous tous les angles pendant des années, la réalité dépasse largement toutes ses espérances – qui l’empale avec enthousiasme, le plaquant contre le mur en ruine à intervalles réguliers. Dans son dos, Egar est lourd, et puissant, et ses mains larges comme des battoirs lui pétrissent les hanches tandis qu’il le besogne. 

Ils se sont écartés du chemin, pas très longtemps après que le Tueur de Dragon a plaqué sa paume entre ses jambes, confirmant par là même qu’en guise d’illusion, il pouvait repasser. Pourtant, l’espèce de confusion née de choix qui n’ont pas été faits n’a pas quitté une seule fois les yeux du Majak, dont la clarté est restée assombrie même après avoir descendu ses chausses sur les chevilles de Ringil. 

Celui-ci s’est senti vaguement coupable. Pourtant, ce que son cerveau régurgite et digère dans les Lieux Gris n’a pas d’incidence dans la réalité, Seethlaw le lui a dit et répété. Dans le cas où, pas tout à fait improbable, Ishil vient à réapparaître subitement pour surprendre son fils le cul à l’air en train de se faire baiser en plein milieu des marais, elle ne s’en rappellera pas. Et Egar – le vrai – ne saura donc jamais qu’il a enculé son vieux pote Eskiath et qu’en plus il a aimé ça. 

Le Majak grogne dans la nuque couverte de sueur de Ringil et bientôt il éjacule à l’intérieur de lui, avant de se retirer avec un soupir satisfait. De son côté, ça fait un moment que Gil a joui et sa queue pend, flasque, contre le haut de sa cuisse lorsqu’il se retourne, toujours appuyé contre le mur. 

« Eg’, je ne sais pas si on te l’a déjà dit mais… » 

Plus personne. 

Ringil prend une inspiration : elle est douloureuse alors qu’il prend conscience du vide qui l’étreint tout à coup. 

« … Tu baises vraiment comme un Tueur de Dragons. »


End file.
